


Geometric Bandaids

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bandaids, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Wounded, splinters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “You don’t happen to know how to deal with splinters, do you?”David gets injured. Patrick nurses him back to health.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Geometric Bandaids

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Flufftober: Wounded

Patrick liked to be prepared. He kept a fully stocked first aid kit in his car and had created one as well for the Rose Apothecary when they opened.

“David, this is our first aid kit. If you need a bandaid or aspirin, they’re in here.” He pointed to the box on a shelf in the back room. 

David didn’t think he’d ever need to use it until he got a bad splinter rearranging some handmade wooden milk crates they used as part of a display. He retrieved the case, setting it on the counter before looking through it, trying to find something to remove the piece of wood from his finger. 

“Need help?” Patrick asked, seeing the confusion on David’s face. 

“You don’t happen to know how to deal with splinters, do you?” 

Patrick gave him a curious look. “You’ve never had to remove one yourself?”

David shook his head in embarrassment, “I’ve never really done anything that would cause me to get one."

“It’s a good thing I’m here to save the day.” Patrick teased grabbing the tweezers from the case. He slipped on some nitrile gloves and set a bandaid and some antibiotic ointment to the side before taking David’s hand.

“Wrong hand. It’s in this finger.” David showed Patrick the wound. It was on his middle finger, of course.

“Look away. It’s not going to be unpleasant, but I know how you are with medical stuff.” Patrick waited until David’s face was turned before grabbing the splinter and pulling it out. 

“Am I done?”

“I need to put something on it so it heals better.” Patrick swiped on the ointment and covered it with a bandaid, black with white geometric shapes.

“All fixed.”

“Thank you. This matches my sweater.” David looked at the bandaid and smiled. 

“I bought them special for you.”


End file.
